Best Birthday Present Ever
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: It's Summer's B-Day, but she has a surprise for the band. Her cousin Carly has the best present ever. Read and review if you please!


_So, I've had this idea for forever and tonight I decided, eh what the heck, I should just write the story already! I had originally wanted it to be more than a oneshot, but that's all I have the inspiration for at the moment. I hope you enjoy!_

Summer Hathaway smiled as soon as she walked through the door of Dewey Finn's old apartment. She had great news. The band had recently competed in their fifth battle of the bands, celebrating their fourth win in a row. They were already practicing hard, getting ready for the countless shows they would be playing that summer on their tour. They sounded amazing, and they would probably sound even better once Summer told them her news.

"Summer!" Katie squealed seeing the manager standing in the doorway, "Happy birthday!"

Summer smiled at Katie in thanks, glancing around the room as everyone else called out similar greetings. Every girl in the band ran over to the birthday girl to tackle her in a group hug.

Usually not one for public displays of affecting, Summer set aside her non-touchy-feely ways to embrace the other girls. After all, they were her best friends.

"Do you want to see your birthday gift?" Marta asked, her face lit with giddy excitement.

"Oh, you guys," Summer said with an exasperated expression on her face, "You didn't have to get me anything!"

"Yeah, we kinda did," Dewey said, walking over to the group of girls.

He held out a clumsily newspaper wrapped package. Summer beamed at the sight of it. Tearing off the wrapping she found a large home-made card signed by everyone on top of a tissue paper wrapped something.

She found a black t-shirt inside. It had a picture of Tinkerbell on it with the words "Best Manager Ever," written on the front and "Tink," on the back along with "13," Summer's lucky number and her date of birth.

Her eyes welled with tears, smiling at everyone around her.

"You guys are the best!" She exclaimed through her tears as she donned the shirt.

"Hey," Freddy said, "It was the least we could do."

The band members nodded in agreement as Katie pulled Summer in for another hug. Summer then remembered her news and looked around the room in a panic, trying to find the clock.

"What time is it?" Summer shrieked, diving toward her laptop.

"Shoot," She mumbled to herself, ignoring the confused stares of her friends, "If we missed it, I swear to god, I'll be so pissed!"

She quickly logged onto the internet and found what she was looking for.

"iCarly?" Tomika asked in confusion.

"Um, why are we watching this?" Zach questioned.

Summer, beaming, realized she had not missed it.

"Wow," Alicia murmured, "I never realized how similar you two look Summer!"

She shushed her friends and said, "Just watch!"

The musicians turned their attention to the screen just as the focus was directed again at the two girls.

"And that was a picture of what Freddy would look like if he were a girl," Carly explained.

"He didn't look much different than he does now," Sam commented, receiving an annoyed grunt from the cameraman.

"Okay, now I have some very exciting news. It's my cousin Summer's birthday today!" Carly screeched as confetti fell and Sam blew a noisemaker.

"Cousin?" Katie asked.

"Shh," was all she heard in reply, "It gets better."

"So what did you get your cousin for her birthday?" Sam asked, handing Carly a cell phone.

"Well, why don't we call her and find out?" Carly replied, dialing quickly.

Summer's phone was in her hand before it even rang twice.

"Hello?" Summer answered.

"Hey Summer, it's me Carly," Carly said, "You watching the web-show?"

"But of course," Sum replied, "Sam threatened to kill me if I didn't 'cause she knew it would make you sad."

"Aww!" Carly said, nudging Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all girly and aww on me now," Sam mumbled.

"Anyway," Carly said, "Is your band there, put them on speaker!"

"Her cousin manages a band," Sam explained to the camera.

"Yeah, a really awesome one!" Carly exclaimed.

Summer hit _speaker _and the group erupted in cheers.

Sam and Carly laughed as Summer said, "Well, that's them. Aren't they amazing?"

"That they are," Carly said, "But about your present… Do you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Summer replied, "You said not to tell anyone, and I didn't."

"So, want to tell the curious iCarly viewers and your band you and Carly's brilliant idea?" Sam questioned, smiling a smug smile.

Summer grinned, "Well, we're going to be travelling the country this summer on our first tour, and while we're in Seattle School of Rock is performing on iCarly live!"

The band stared at Summer for a couple of seconds until Dewey exclaimed, "Dude, no way! That's so cool!"

And the spell was broken; the whole band broke out into cheers of joy.

Carly and Sam laughed as they heard the shrill cheers via phone.

"Happy Birthday Summer, can't wait to see you all soon!" Carly called out over the excitement.

"Yeah, see you soon!" Summer replied, "Thanks for everything you guys!"

"Anytime," Sam said looking self-satisfied, "Making dreams come true is just all part of what we do."

"See you next time iCarly viewers, check out our site for info about School of Rock like tour dates, band member bios, School of Rock merchandise, and when they'll perform live, right here, on iCarly!" Carly said as she and Sam waved goodbye.

Summer snapped her phone shut as she joined the band, her friends, in their celebrating. It was the best birthday ever.

_So, review my reader friends. 'Cause I love to hear from you!_


End file.
